User blog:Freeman23/Phaeton Collective
The Phaeton Collective is a relativily small faction in its home system. Outside of its home system it is massive and sprawling. Unlike other factions who settle on planets, the Phaeton Collective take to controling and colonizing the asteriod fields and nebulas. It tends to keep to itself for the most part rarely, if ever, engaging in warfare with other factions. Despite the appearance of being small and insignifgant, and lacking large sprawling armies, the faction should not be underestimated. The Phaeton Collective is among the most technologically advanced factions, already making use of energy to mass conversion refineries. Using this powerful technology they use it well. Starting with the coloninization of asteriods and and the construction of mass extractors, on these asteriods matter is harvested from the rock to large scale Nano-fabriction factories which create the large and expensive Energy Extractors, which when completed orbit around the central solar system star harvesting the plasma energy into refined materials required. Transportation of such matter is primarily transported by teleportation. For the transportation of living matter though is primarily by transports. The eseential part to any colony of the collective is its people. Using advanced AI and simulation systems, the colonists are placed inside of tubed coma pods, which keep the population physically inactive. With them physically inactive food is not wasted, neither is air or water. With that said mentally the population is very active. Living in a simulated state of the colony, their minds being relayed into civilian mechs which perform the nessecary actions that the colonists minds relay, however the programs are able to screen out criminal actions by preventing them from entering the programs of the civilian mechs. Unlike in the reality when a mech is damaged or ceases to function the mentality of the colonist continues to live on in the simulated program. But is given title of unemployment. On every colony the colonists and the serving military personal are each according to their kind seperated into four groups which are rotated for external leave of the pods, allowing them to move around outside the pod, interact with real world or continue serving by using a larger more physically active program still allowing usuage of the military mecha's. On the battlefield which rarely leaves a space enviorment, or air, in dense nebula enviroments, Mecha's are primarily designed to be the best in what they do. Outfitted to be essentially the equivalant of swiss army knives, these mecha's are typically larger, faster, and more armoured, than what is typically found in other collectives. But there are always a dramtically fewer amount of them at the cost of their strengths. The loss of one is expensive and often time consuming before the battle turns to the attackers advantage. But in the eyes of the collective, if the human life is not in the mech at the time of its destruction, then that life still lives. And even if that has cost them resources, they value the life of their people more dearly than their toys. In battle which is rare as they mostly keep to themselves, they will often use the enviroment to their advantage using their weapons only when overwhelmed or unable to use the terrain against them. One particular note is the destruction of the mech, primarily the alpha mecha of the mecha sqaudron. Normally mecha's when destroyed erupt in a small explosion or series of small explosions, however the alpha mech contains a powerful reactor which is used to refuel other mechas while on duty. The destruction of the alpha Mech is considered the massive and brilliant, often destroying everything up to 2 kilmometers radius, from the point of orgin, and severely damaging elements up to 3 kilometers from the point of origin. Thankfully this has happened only once and it was on a planets surface not in a nebula. Some Collective Scientists hypothesis that the destruction of such mecha in nebula may ignite the nebula creating a star, or worse a hypernova. Those who have heard of these suckers going nuclear, often will move their mechs a few hundred feet distant from the alpha's out of uneasy worry that one could go off. It is rumored and verfied only in the Phaeton collective that if they could minturize the nanofabrication plants into the arms of their mecha's they would be able to create armies of a scale unprecdented in past all from one unit, essentially one Mecha Command Unit, could essentially create a base, and factories, defenses, and entire armies all from one unit. Another rumor less verified is the Halley Superweapon. Essentially massive engines constructed onto a stellar body could be used as a massive kinectic bombardment device. Which could cause k/t event like consequences upon striking the planets surface. Recent History: The Centarii War is considered legendary in the Galaxy. Mainly because the battles were undertaken outside of Earth's home System. What is relativily known is the face of Ashley who not only served as a vetern but was the poster model for the sign up to fight ads. What is even more known is that Ashely and Horatio, and Solus were among the three in the Main battle group during the final battle. But to the rest of the galaxy few know of what happened that day. The war had been long and it had been bitter. Their commanding officer had recently been institionalized, suffuring from longterm side effects of early mecha mind transfer, and had suffered the shock of losing half his body, his kids and his wife. However when the centarii made a final attempt to seize control of their refinery to finish producing an army capable taking the war on the rest of the galaxy it was Ashely who had been given the choice on whether or not they take their old superiors order seriously. In the end, they sent beta centarii crashing into Alpha Centarri, destroying both worlds, killing over 18 billion people instantly. It ended the war, and the destruction of the world covered up. The Phaetons wanted to turn to their original goal, a collective of peace. But then came the next war. They stayed out of the fighting for 3 years, then the mercury legion attacked. The station on Sol was compromised, and over one million perished. Ashely forever fused into the mechanical mind of her mecha, Solus, being rebuilt a cyborg, and Horatio being killed in the blast. But what was worse was now the Phaeton collective needed a leader, somone who had experience in strategy and knowledge of warfare, two men fit the bill. But a third the same from the war before, was going to return. And this time, he was going to make sure this was the last time the Phaeton Collective would not retaliate, if humanity wanted a war he was going to give them hell. This is where I got the Idea for the Phaeton Collective. https://youtu.be/gpZWAZwoNz0 Category:Blog posts